1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, is related to systems and methods for spread spectrum radio signal recovery.
2. Related Art
With the increasing availability of efficient, low cost electronic modules, mobile communication systems are becoming more and more widespread. For example, there are many variations of communication schemes in which various frequencies, transmission schemes, modulation techniques and communication protocols are used to provide two-way voice and data communications in a handheld telephone like a communication handset. The different modulation and transmission schemes each have advantages and disadvantages.
The next generation of wireless communication is referred to as 3G, which stands for third generation. 3G refers to pending improvements in wireless data and voice communications through a variety of proposed standards. One goal of 3G systems is to raise transmission speeds from 9.5 kilobits (Kbits) to 2 megabits (Mbits) per second. 3G also adds a mobile dimension to services that are becoming part of everyday life, such as Internet and intranet access, videoconferencing, and interactive application sharing. This advancement in wireless communication necessitates improvements in the area of spread spectrum radio signal recovery. One aspect of spread spectrum radio signal recovery is multipath signals, which are two or more identical signals from the same antenna reaching the receiver at different times due to taking different paths from the antenna to the receiver.